


A New Soul//Новая душа

by Vinessa_Aster



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinessa_Aster/pseuds/Vinessa_Aster
Summary: Всё, что происходит с ней, происходит и с ним. Но что, если это касается не только физической боли, но любого сильного ощущения? Одному перевертышу предстоит выучить урок о любви.(Перевод на русский язык)





	A New Soul//Новая душа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A New Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332195) by [Asheva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asheva/pseuds/Asheva). 



Пустые кордоры средней школы Аркадии, жуткие в пятнистом полумраке убывающей луны, идеально подходили для его прогулок. Иногда ему была просто необходима… _смена_ обстановки. Стиклер наслаждался пребыванием в своей истинной форме, чувствуя себя сильнее, чем обычно. Изношенный винил приятно поскрипывал под его когтистыми ступнями, когда он делал шаги в полную силу. Он шел на определенный риск, зная, что может столкнуться здесь с запоздалым уборщиком или одним из учителей, но так уж ему сегодня захотелось.

Он слегка оттряхнул свою стальную мантию, осторожно скользя пальцам по каждому краю, чтобы не порезаться о лезвие, прежде чем выбрать самый острый из своих ножей. Ленивым взмахом он отправил его в ближайший постер. Острое лезвие попало точь-в-точь в середину влюбленного Ромео. Иронично, учитывая нынешнюю ситуацию. Он пошел на риск, вовлекая сильного тролля-убийцу в игру, а мальчишка до сих пор жив! Хотя Стриклер мог и оценить продуманную стратегию Ангора — куда лучше свирепых методов Булара! — он подозревал, что убийца все равно проигрывает ему. Охотник на троллей беспрепятственно вступил на опасный путь, который мог привести к катастрофе для всех перевертышей. Глупый ребенок! Как он надеется победить Ганмара, Ганмара Черного, величайшего из всех ГамГаммов? Тем не менее, если это все же случится, Питомник может быть разрушен. Стиклер не должен позволить этому произойти. Вздохнув, он вытащил нож из стены.

Внезапно, без какого-либо повода, перевертыш почувствовал себя глубоко страдающим. Лезвие, издав громкий звук, упало на пол, затем рядом стукнули его колени.

— Ч-что? — выдохнул Стиклер, хватаясь за бок. Его ладони дернулись от спазмов, неощутимых в этой форме. Неужели Ангор нашел способ как-то навредить ему? Собрав всю свою волю и направив ее в Инферна Копула, Стиклер вызвал тролля-убийцу на связь. Он оказался в грязном мокром тунелле, на возведенном из обломков возвышении. Если бы Стриклера попросили угадать, что это за место, ответ мог быть лишь один — канализации Аркадии. Так вот где его убежище. Глазами Ангора он увидел наполовину законченного голема и ритмичные движения лезвия. Убийца был полностью поглощен своим занятием, атака на носителя кольца была вряд ли возможна. Но что тогда вызвало боль? От очередной болезненной вспышки он спровоцировал обратную трансформацию в человека. Фантомная боль лишь усилилась, дышать становилось тяжелее. Он распознал в этом порывы к рвоте. Тролли (при всей их любви к изощренным «деликатесам») были подвержены рвоте очень редко. Эта устойчивость распространялась так же на полукровок или смердов. Даже в человеческой форме Стиклер мог испытать это ощущение лишь слегка. Это не могло настолько сильно его ослабить, так что оставалась только...

— Связь! — воскликнул перевертыш, заставляя себя подняться. Отзвук туфель, не когтей, послышался в коридоре, когда он сорвался в сторону парковки персонала.

***

Спустя несколько минут, одного раздавленного гоблина и несколько нарушений правил дорожного движения, Стриклер подъехал к дому Лейков. Ни гнев Ганмара, ни разбушевавшийся Гронка Морка не смогли бы заставить его быстрее бежать от машины к дому. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, но резко постучал в дверь. Молчание.

— Барбара! — выкрикнул Стиклер, проклиная отчаянье, прозвучавшее в его реплике. Связать судьбы было блестящим способом остремать Охотника, но он не мог отделаться от мысли, что решение было слишком опрометчивым. Ему было прекрасно известно, какие люди уязвимые существа. Если бы кому-то понадобилось навредить ему, это было бы не сложнее, чем если бы он был спящей женщиной. Конечно, Охотник на троллей чаще всего ночевал дома, но даже впечатляющих боевых навыков Джима могло быть недостаточно. Он искрине удивлялся, как Ангор мог не подумать об этом. К счастью, Инферна Копула обладала достаточной силой, чтобы предотвратить любое сопротивление приказам носителя кольца… пока что.

Стиклер посучал с новой силой, на этот раз оставляя на двери небольшие вмятины. Она все еще в клинике? Нет, Барбара упоминала, что остаток дня у нее своден после двухнедельной двойной смены. Тишина беспокоила его, но он был уверен в том, что она до сих пор жива в силу того, что сам продолжал существование. Наконец, он все-таки дождался ответа, пусть слабого и приглушенного.

— Минуту… агрх!

Магические отголоски страданий продолжали давить на него через связь. Медленно вдыхая, Стиклер схватился за дверную раму, чтобы не упасть. Он бы подставил их обоих, будь слишком уязвим для атак. Перевертыш распрямился, как только услышал щелчек замка. Из-за двери выглянула Барбара, все еще одетая в стандарный костюм хирурга, который носила во время операций. Окруженная темным деревом дверного прохода, бледная, как проклятый Мирддин. На ее лице виднелись капельки пота.

— У-Уолтер? — Барбара прищурилась, вглядываясь в темноту улицы.

— Я… э-э… был тут неподалеку, — улыбка приносила боль, но после столетий маскировки и обмана он научился лишь слегка выдавать дискомфорт. Он пожал плечами, сожалея о том, что у него нет более подходящей причины зайти.

— Ты не очень-то вовремя, — она закашлялась. Раздражение и желчь на задней части его горла. Как неприятно.

— Барбара, ты выглядишь ужасно! — Стиклер старался выстраивать свои реплики как можно четче, но его глаз дергался. Он сделал шаг, сокращая расстояние между ними, и слегка толкнул дверь. Он внимательно поглядел за ее спину, выискивая невидимые угрозы. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь. Это меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать, — она ответила на его взгляд; ее глаза были покрасневшими и истощенными.

— Чем я заслужила такое внимание с твоей стороны? — она слабо улыбнулась ему. Ее неоправданное доверие расстраивало его, но вскоре все неестественные чувства сменились волной тошноты.

— Могу я?.. — он протянул руку. Она подхватила его и вместе они, шатаясь, пошли в сторону гостинной. Свет был выключен, а из старого радио на книжной полке доносилась легкая мелодия. Он посадил ее на диван и поправил край одеала, чтобы освободить место.

— Уф, спасибо, — простоняла Барбара, перекатываясь на свою сторону. Перевертыш снова приподнял ее, поправляя одеяло на плечах. Рядом с диваном стояла треснушая кофейная чашка с вином. Пряно-сладкий Рислинг, кажется. Рядом с ней была наполовину опустошенная тарелка с ложкой и каким-то вязким веществом в ней. 

— Это не пищевое отравление, — пробормотала из-под одеяла Барбара. — Просто неудачная порция макарон с сыром, — она слабо усмехнулась. — Уж поверь мне, я доктор.

Он поднял бровь. Только подумать, он, перевертыш, возвраст которого насчитывал столетия, лидер Ордена Януса, только что был опосредованно отравлен сырной пастой. Все еще беспокоясь, Стиклер проверил тарелку на наличие в ней Троллиных ядов. Номура, возможно, и была сослана в Темные земли, но многие из Ордена все еще придерживались ее тактик. Ничего подозрительного он не нашел, но эта мысль раздражала его.

Продолжая исследовать кухню, Стиклер пробирался через награмождение немытых кастрюль и табуреток. Блендер, видимо, для удобства, свисал на шнуре с холодильника. Все еще пузырящееся на плете нечто, судя по едкому запаху, и было виновником происходящего.

— В больнице все сошли с ума, — вздохнула она, продвигаясь дальше. — Мне хотелось немного расслабиться.

Он обнюхал горшок, и тут же понял, что опознал запах. Подходящий для тролля? Пахло муркунами, небольшими шариками крысиного мяса, ферментированного в собственном жире в течение нескольких лун. Он пробовал их лишь однажды — в провинции Троллей под Капуа — и никогда не решился бы повторить. Как человек мог воссоздать этот ужас, было за пределами его понимания.

— Когда готовит Джим, все выглядит так просто, — вздохнула Барбара, возвращаясь в гостинную.

— А где Джим? — спрашивает он, заранее зная ответ. Охос дель Саладо было неумолимым и беспощадным местом. Если повезет, старый вулкан решит маленькую проблему перевертыша.

— Кемпинг с друзьями, — отвечает она, вздыхая. — Большего он мне не сказал.

Переветыш сочувственно хмыкнул, хмурясь. Охотник на троллей мог в скором времени раскрыть его, тем самым разрушив их зарождающиеся отношения, или, еще хуже, разбив Барбаре сердце. Было бы куда проще, если бы мальчик просто исчез.

Когда Барбра рассталась с большей частью съеденного за вечер, Стиклер решил, что она может съесть что-нибудь более подходящее. Кухонные шкафы были набиты различными экзотическими энгридиентами. Например, маринованный имбирь, шафрановые нити, испанский сыр. За это стоило поблагодарить Юного Атланта. В готовке Джим был действительно превосходен: приятен, восхитителен, даже изобретателен. Те же качества он проявлял, будучи Охотником на троллей. Жаль, эти навыки никогда не расцветут в полную силу. Перевертыш выудил из дальней части шкафа несколько потертых жестяных банок с супом. Вряд ли кто-то хватится их. Подумав, он выбрал самый приемлимый вариант из тех, что были. Что-то, похожее на желатин в форме конуса, и назвающееся «Куриный суп», вывалилось из банки. Он нерешительно попробовал его кончиком языка. Слишком соленый и слишком искусственный. Поискав в холодильнике, он нашел молоко, которым можно было разбавить это. Оно стало пахнуть… довольно съедобно. Перевертыши были прожорливы по своей природе, даже когда им было лишь несколько десятков лет. Он давно поднял уровень своих потребностей до подобных человеческим, и что-то да мог сделать из еды. Наконец, он добавил в блюдо немного свеженарезанной петрушки. Не так уж и плохо, учитывая его скромное происхождение. Перевертыши были бы абсолюдно бесполезны, если бы не способности к маскировке. Подумав, он выкинул банки в мусор. Всегда прячь улики.

— Ужин подан, — сказал он с широкой улыбкой, ставя перед Барбарой тарелку с супом. — То что доктор прописал.

Она слегка улыбнулась, затем снова закашлялась.

Они ели в относительной тишине, прерываемой лишь тихим стуком столовых приборов. Пропробовав первую ложку супа, Стриклер слегка нахмурился, потому что ему не удалось избавиться от раздражающего и назойливого ощущения щекотки в горле. Связь доставляла все больше неудобств. Подняв глаза от своей тарелки, он посмотрел на Барбару. Она медленно потягивала суп, морщась, когда бульон раздражал ее горло. Тем не менее, по мере того, как Барбара ела, тошнота, ощутимая Стриклером через связь, постепенно спадала. Вскоре сухость в его горле изчезла совсем.

— М-м-м, очень вкусно, Уолт, — произнесла Барбара, доедая. Она провела по краю миски пальцем. — Я чувствую себя намного лучше.

И он знал, что это правда: сейчас их связь не дает знать о себе. Она подмигнула ему, и он не знал, чем ответить. Изнутри он просиял. Он чувствовал себя… полезным? Нет, не совсем так.

— Я просто смешал одно с другим, — ответил он, изображая скромность. Честно говоря, ее похвала согрела его куда сильнее, чем горячий суп. Он хотел взять ее миску, но она схватила его за руку и потянула на себя. Потеряв равновесие, он упал на нее, попав коленями на край дивана. Прежде чем он успел оправиться, ее мягкие губы коснулись его губ, нежно и благодарно.

Вдруг, с громким звуком, от его магической силы разбилась миска. Барбара обернулась на звук, отчего их носы неуклюже скунулись друг о друга, разрушая любые заклинания.

— Черт… прости, — Барбара беспокойно усмехнулась. — Наверное, это стоит убрать.

— Я такой неловкий, — автоматически пробормотал он, все еще переживая восторг, который принес ему поцелуй. Он позволил ей забрать миску. Барбара вылезла из-под одеяла и быстрым шагом пошла на кухню, краснея. Не желая принять возникнувших у него чувств, Стриклер коснулся собственных губ. Его уже целовали, когда-то в прошлой жизни, но это было совершенно не так. Не было той эмоциональной искренности, которая сейчас распирала его грудь изнутри. Все должно было быть наоброт. _Он_ должен был контролировать.

Он пошел за ней на кухню, не в силах остановиться. Вокруг были разбрызганы суп и соус. Подняв голову, он даже заметил кусочки пасты, прилипшие к потолку. Барбара — это буря, огненный вихрь неловкости.

— Идиотка, — пробормотала она себе под нос, агрессивно складывая посуду в раковину. Ее распущенные волосы рассыпались по плечам, подобно змеям на голове Медузы. Стриклер остановился под аркой, не зная точно, что делать теперь. Все это еще ново для него — вопреки совету, который он часто дает. Неопределенность ушла, когда он посмотрел мятущаюся Барбару. Положив руки ей на плечи, он повернул ее лицом к себе, старась двигаться успокаивающе. Зрачки Барбары расширились, как у ипуганного оленя.

— Ты совершенно очаровательна, — его голос прозвучал низко и отчасти грубо. Морка побери, он не влюбится в эту женщину, в человека. В того, кто должен быть лишь ступенькой на пути к цели, не более того. Свой внутренний конфликт, расстройство и, неожиданно, даже желание, он вкладывает в один стремительный поцелуй.

Его прикосновения нежные, но твердые, а поцелуй — настойчив. Их зубы случайно сталкиваются и он, в порыве страсти, кусает ее губу. Боль, проходящая через связь, смешивается с каким-то незнакомым ощущением. Стриклер мысленно выругал себя за неуместное рвение, ожидая, что Барбара уйдет. Конечно же, людям это не нравится. Тем не менее, его ярость только подстрекала ее. Ее пальцы впились в его бока, и она притянула его еще ближе к себе. Вдохновленный успехом, он начал кусать снова, на этот раз мягче и медленнее, и Барбара растаяла от удовольствия. Вкус крови и желчи мешался, но Стриклер старался не думать об этом.

Тролли в любви агрессивны: для них это игра за господство, где обе стороны притворяются проигравшими, чтобы вынудить партнера перейти черту. У людей же, по крайней мере у большинства, все было по-другому. Он был полукровкой; два противоречащих желания сражались в нем, делая происходящее лишь интересней. Раз уж на то пошло, ему, возможно, стоит купить освежитель дыхания.

Эта глупая мысль рассеивает дымку страстного возбуждения. Внезапно он осознает риск проиходящего. Два взрослых человека — ну, человек и перевертыш, — целуются и прижимаются друг к другу, как подростки, среди горшков и кастрюль. Его кожа настойчиво чесалась. Сухожилия сердечных мышц дергались, стремясь растягиваться и меняться. Он ощутил давление от двух точек на своей голове. Глупый, глупый! Стриклер прервал поцелуй, тяжело дыша. О чем, во имя Темных Земель, он вообще думал? Прямо перед ним — свидетельства его излишнего рвения. Очки Барбары съехали, ее тускло-алые губы приоткрыты. Зрачки расширились настолько, что почти не было видно ее небесно-синих глаз. Перевертыш мог только догадываться о том, как выглядел он сам. Его передний резец побаливал, и он беспокоился о том, чтобы тот не был расколот в порыве страсти. Нужно проверить. Жаль, что Гладизгро была убита. Она была прекрасным стоматологом. Слегка коснувшись губ, он обнаружил на них кровь. Он все еще чувствовал ее вкус, и это напоминало его истинные врожденные симпатии. Это практически девиация. Он должен оставить подобное для перевертышей вроде Номуры.

Молчание стало неловким. Он перегнул палку? Незнакомое чувство через связь нахлынуло снова. Сильнее, чем раньше, как будто удвоенное. Это была не боль, скорее нечто, похожее на жжение. Резко вздохнув, Барбара убрала с лица прядь волос.

— Я не просила прекращать, — она сердито скрестила руки, но шаловливая улыбка выдавала ее несерьезность.

— Может, переберемся в более удобное место? — предложил он, однобоко улыбнувшись. Его спина побаливала, и, благодаря связи, Барбара чувствовала то же. Кроме того, настольные игры сложно назвать романтичными. Он захватил ее в свои объятия, нежно контролируя.

— Эй! — она хихикнула, игриво ударив его.

— Или ты хочешь остаться здесь? Мне еще надо проверить кое-какие документы, — он принял невозмутимый вид, разглядывая ногти на своей свободной руке, беспокоясь о том, что они могут доставить ей дискомфорт.

— Ну блин, — беззлобно ответила Барбара, позволяя ему отнести ее на диван. Она слегка облокатилась на него, расслабленно откидываясь. Ее вес, хоть и небольшой, давил на грудь. Этого было достаточно, чтобы напомнить ему о каменных руках и первых проявлениях его магии. Слишком жарко. Проклятое одеяло сминалось под ними, образуя комки, которые давили на спину. Его руки напряглись от прикосновений к ней. Ее — лежали на его плечах, ничего не делая, но вызывая воспоминания. Жуткое сияние. Переход от тьмы к тьме, и от тьмы к свету. Два навеки отрезанных мира и столетия рабства. Он выжил лишь благодаря своей приспосабливаемости, находя то, что он может контролировать, и подчиняя это своей воле. Делая лучшее из плохого. Даже его блик не казалася больше неестественным. Фактически, он менялся, пока ситуация еще не требовала этого. Многие его сородичи были обеспокоены его интересом к человечеству. Он изменит их мнение. Ради своих собратьев-полукровок он изменит даже мир. Это — путь к жизни без оков. И он начинается с нее, с прижимающейся к нему женщины. Она красива. Ее сливочно-веснущаятая кожа пылает уже не от болезни, а от удовольствия. Она — сияющая Аглая, а он — ее проситель. Он сдался ей, его плечи расслабленно опустились. Если честно, то он сдался уже давно.

Она снова проявила инициативу осторожным легким поцелуем, который медлено перетек в подобие плавного танца. Барбара смягчила его, согревая внутренним пламенем. Ее руки поглаживали его сначала по бокам, затем поднялись к затылку. Она осторожно обхватывила его ноги своими. Он постарался уловить ритм их вальса, найти верные движения. Но в нем не было четкой хареографии, была лишь общая нежность. Они ломали ритм, запутывались, тонули и вращались — вместе. Подпитываясь их близостью, связь заискрилась теплыми завитками энергии. На мгновение Охотник на троллей, убийцы, Ганмар, Орден — просто изчезли. Но лишь на мгновение. Спустя некоторое время Барбара откинулась назад, прерывая их мягкий танец. Стриклер откыл глаза медленно, опасаясь, что все может обернуться сном, пикси-иллюзией.

— О, это было так... — Барбара вздохнула, положив голову ему на грудь. Он заключил ее в свои объятья.

— Необыкновенно хорошо? — отшутился он, сверкнув кривой улыбкой.

— Я хотела сказать «неожиданно», — выдохнула она, слегка поглаживая его. Она отвела глаза и напрягла плечи. — А это так? Было хорошо? Я не целов…

— Барбара, — перебил он, нежно касаясь ее щеки. — Не надо оправдываться. Это было прекрасно.

И на этот раз он действительно так думал. Это не одна из пустых реплик, которые он произносит, играя роль, это откровенное выражение его чувств.

— Ты хороший человек, Уолтер.

Эти слова больно кольнули его. Если бы только она знала. Его острые уши уловили шум старого скутера на улице. Значит, Джим выжил в Логове Гатто. Неудивительно, если помнить о том, как редко Охотник на троллей промахивается и как часто ему везет. Стриклер не зря предупреждал Ангора о том, чтобы он не недооценивал парня.

— Мне… стоит уйти, — неохотно протянул он.

Не хватало только, чтобы Охотник на троллей застал их в компрометирующей позиции. Или, может быть, в этом есть смысл? Перевертышам свойственно выбирать даже самые грязные тактики для достижения победы, и Стриклеру стоит использовать любой повод, чтобы вывести своего врага из равновесия. К тому же, было бы неплохо помучить парня, вытряхнув из его головы эту идиотскую невинность. Ганмар не будет столь снисходителен. Но, когда он лежал здесь, в объятьях женщины, которую он… которой он восхищался, Стриклеру было все равно. И все же…

Она ведь тоже слышала, как подъехал скутер.

— Да-а, — вздохнула Барбара.

Они попытали привести себя в порядок, но мало в этом преуспели. Она снова завязала волосы и нашла свои отброшенные в порыве страсти очки между кастрюлями. Стриклер одернул рукава своего свитера, постарался распрявить полы пиджака, который был безнадежно помят, и, наконец, он проверил, находится ли его любимая ручка на своем месте в кармане.

— Кофе? Завтра в обеденное время? — предложила Барбара, когда они подошли к двери.

— Звучит восхитительно.

Он поцеловал ее руку, слегка намекая на события вечера. Когда он вышел на улицу, в легкий вечерний холод, сердцу все еще было тепло от огня, который они распалили. Он впервые задумался о том, есть ли у них будущее. Это проявление слабости. Ему стоит еще многое сделать ради своих собратьев-полукровок. Именно _это_ то, за что он сражался и будет сражаться.

И он ничему не позволит ему помешать.


End file.
